


Day 20: Dancing

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide leads Ken in a dance and gains valuable information while getting water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20: Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Day 19 somewhat.

“Ah, Hide, look!” Ken pointed to the ballroom floor. “Nishio and Kimi are dancing!” 

The room quieted as the music started. Nishio and Kimi took the first dance, gliding across the floor with grace and elegance. Everyone stared, transfixed by their beauty. 

“Wow,” Ken mused. “They look amazing.” He watched them in awe, leaning his head on his hand. 

“Yeah, I agree,” Hide said. “Kimi’s dress is beautiful, too.”

He glanced at Ken and noticed a longing expression on his face. 

“I wonder if I’ll ever get married,” Ken muttered to himself. 

Hide inwardly squeed as the dance neared its finale. The room clapped as Nishio and Kimi shared a kiss, and the talking picked up again. Couples and families flooded the ballroom floor as the next song played. 

Hide stood and offered Ken his hand. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked, bowing his head slightly. 

“H-Hide, you know I can’t dance,” Ken replied, turning his head. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll guide you.” Hide grabbed Ken by the arm and pulled him up, guiding him to the floor. 

Hide turned Ken towards him, and Ken stood stiff as a board.

“I’m nervous,” he said, fidgeting. 

“Take deep breaths, you’ll be fine,” Hide reassured. He guided Ken’s left hand to his shoulder and held his right hand. Hide placed his right hand on Ken’s waist and looked him in the eyes.

“It’s just a simple back and forth motion,” Hide explained. “I’ll step forward with my left and you’ll step back with your right. Then, you do a little hop step in time with the music. Like this.”

Hide guided Ken through the first step, counting the beats. 

“Good. Now the next step is similar, but I would step back and you would step forward with the same foot you started with.” Hide stepped back to demonstrate the sequence, matching the rhythm of the song. 

“Are you all set?” he asked, placing his hand back on Ken’s waist. 

“I guess so,” Ken said nervously.

They danced to the beat, a bit awkwardly at first. Ken stepped on Hide’s shoe and almost tripped over his own feet. He looked down, face reddening. 

“Hey, you’re alright,” Hide said. “You have to relax, though. You can’t dance like a piece of wood.”

Ken took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. The more he danced, the easier the movements became. His mood lightened.

“This is actually pretty fun, once you get the hang of it,” Ken commented, smiling. “When did you learn how to dance?”

“In middle school I used to be in the drama productions, and one year we had a ballroom dance scene.” Hide turned in a circle, facing them in the opposite directions. 

“Oh, right, I remember that. People always used to call you a drama geek,” Ken chuckled. 

“Wish they could see me now. This drama geek’s working for the CCG and has an amazing boyfriend.”

Hide twirled Ken around, dipping him as the song finished. Ken looked up at him and blushed.

“They would definitely eat those words,” Ken said. He took Hide’s hand and stood back up, breathlessly. 

“I’ll get you some punch. Or do you want water?” Hide asked.

“I’ll have a water, please,” Ken answered, taking his seat at their table. 

“Roger that.” Hide moved to the table and waited in line. 

“So, when’s your wedding?”

Hide turned to see Nishio and Kimi standing behind him. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. “Congrats, by the way.”

“We saw the way you were dancing with him,” Nishio said. “If you don’t marry him, I’d be surprised.”

“You’d make such a cute married couple,” Kimi commented. “I think a white suit with a yellow trim and an orange tie would look great on you.”

“U-Um,” Hide stammered, blushing.

“Oh! And Kaneki would look amazing in a black suit with red trim and a white tie!” 

“Alright, that’s enough. I think you fried the kids brain,” Nishio said. 

Kimi looked at Hide, steam practically blowing out of his ears. 

“Ah! Sorry Hide!”

“It’s okay,” Hide said, dazed at the thought of marrying Ken. 

“You’ve been dating for almost two years now, right?” Nishio asked. “Anyway, you should do it. I’m sure Kaneki wouldn’t mind.”

Hide grabbed Ken’s water and walked back to the table, a huge grin plastered on his face. He sat down. 

“Thank you.” Ken took the water and sipped it, eyeing Hide. “Did something happen?”

“No, nothing really.” Hide drummed on the table. “I love you so much, Ken.”

“I love you too, Hide, but what brought that on?”

“I don’t know.” Hide pecked Ken on the cheek. “I’m just in a really good mood right now.”


End file.
